Lucario Joins the Brawl
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: A newcomer to Super Smash Brothers, Lucario arrives at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion to be greeted by the Smashers themselves, although the canine-like Pokemon is in for quite a number of surprises...


**Lucario Joins the Brawl**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: Well, here's something that caught you all by surprise, but if you didn't realize it, then I won't say it out loud. You all can find out by yourselves. (wink, wink) BUT, I will say this, I'll be the first one to have this newcomer in a fanfic for the Super Smash Brothers category of Fanfiction Net, and coincidentally, this is my last fanfic before my big two hundredth fanfic. So I'll stop yapping away and let you enjoy the fray, ladies and gentlemen. Because he's strong, he's popular, and he's certainly one of the best Pokemon to have around! Ladies and gentlemen, read and enjoy, and please welcome... Luuuuuuuucaaaariiooooo!!!!!!!

(insert cheap audience cheering here)

Yoshizilla: No no no no no, not that cheap stuff... **GIMME THE REAL STUFF!!!!!!!**

(insert _live_ audience cheering and clapping)

Yoshizilla: (smiles) Much better. Now enough of this already long author's note that is making a desperate effort to have this particular fanfic be over a thousand words long! Enjoy the story, folks! Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus out!

Disclaimer: Lucario and all of the Super Smash Brothers characters belong to Nintendo. Except Solid Snake and Sonic the Hedgehog, they belong to Konami and SEGA. Oh, and Peppy Ankylosaurus and Dr. Hoshi belong to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus here. (sighs and decides to get a cup of coffee) Why did I decided to pick this job...

--------

It was your normal usual day in Nintendo City, in the very center where Oval Park was, at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, home to the famed and beloved Super Smash Brothers, blah blah blah... _**BUT!!!!!**_ Today was the day... the day the most anticipated newcomer arrive. And who was he was a complete mystery, until...

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet our newest member of the Super Smash Brothers!" Master Hand announced positively, chuckling with delight.

All of the Super Smash Brothers fighters - Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Princess Peach Toadstool, King Bowser Koopa, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Wario, Yoshi the First, Peppertino Alfredo 'Peppy' Ankylosaurus, Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi, Doctor Mario, Pikachu, Ivysaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Mewtwo, the male Pokemon Trainer, Kirby, Meta Knight, King DeDeDe, Captain Olimar and the Pikmin, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Captain Douglas Jay Falcon, Mr. Game-and-Watch, Samus Aran, Zero Suit Samus, Solid Snake, Sonic the Hedgehog, Ness, Lucas, fellow Ice Climbers Popo and Nana, Link, Marth, Roy, Pit, Ike, Zelda, Sheik, Young Link, and Ganondorf Dragmire - and several of the other, unimportant characters who aren't fighters that popped in for the occasion - Toad, Crazy Hand, a male Wireframe and female Wireframe, Waluigi, Munchlax, Bonsly, Piplup, Mr. Resseti, Stafy, the non-primate version of Andross, Lyn, Samurai Goroh, King DeDeDe's following Waddle Dees, their plucky leader Waddle Doo, and Doctor Wright - all gathered around the front door as they planned to greet the newest member of the Super Smash Brothers family. The front door opened, and as everyone including Master Hand and Crazy Hand shouted a loud, warm and friendly welcome, an awkward silence followed a few moments later as they stared at the newest Smasher.

He was tall, he was black and blue, he was absolutely beautiful. He was much more handsome than any other male Smasher. He made all of the females drool with delight, and he was so naked that... who am I kidding. This ain't no friggin' Gary Sue story. All in short, the new male Smasher was a really awesome Pokemon from _Pokemon Diamond and Pearl_. And his name was...

"... ... ... ... ..." The new Pokemon Smasher didn't say anything at all.

"Come on, don't be like that," Master Hand stated, floating towards the steel and fighting-type Pokemon, "Just tell us your name. We're friendly, right guys?"

Donkey Kong started to beat up Sonic, Link, and Pit while Zelda burped loudly and scratched her butt. Peach was trying to fart, while Wario was snatching all off the money dropped on the floor and stuffing them into his purple overalls, chuckling. Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Bowser all got into an argument and started beating each other up, while Roy, Ness, Lucas, and Pichu were pathetically trying to sing, ending up horribly. Pikachu was playing around with himself, while Mewtwo and Ganondorf were trying to hang Young Link over the hanger in the nearby closet. Waluigi started to whack Andross, the Waddle Dees, and Waddle Doo with his tennis racket, while Kirby and Stafy were having their own staring contest. Captain Olimar was wandering around the living room with his different colored Pikmin companions following along, while Dr. Wright caused a ruckus as they made tall city structures randomly pop out from the ground. Lyn sat down in one of the red-colored sofas and watched Samurai Goroh using his sword against King DeDeDe's large wooden mallet, while Bonsly cried and Piplup angrily chirped at Munchlax, who was eating up all of the candles in the living room. Yoshi and Peppy both started running around the living room wreaking objects in their way, while Mr. Resseti murmured to himself and went into his long, unnecessary speech on how uncivilized the Smashers and the Assist Trophies and Pokeball Pokemon were. Crazy Hand was doing some flips while the male and female Wireframes started to make out with each other, much to the disgust of Snake, who barfed all over Lucas. Ness laughed, but he was slashed at by Meta Knight, who wasn't too pleased with the situation. Only Dr. Hoshi and Dr. Mario stood alongside Master Hand and examined the canine-like Pokemon intriguingly.

Master Hand started to sweat nervously as he turned to the new Pokemon Smasher. "Anyway, you're name..."

"I don't give out my name to _anyone_," The Pokemon growled with an angry tone, closing his eyes and adding gently, "But you may call me... Lucario."

"All right... Lucario..." Master Hand stated cautiously, disappearing in a poof of white smoke. He then quickly reappeared and faced Dr. Mario and Dr. Hoshi. "All right, you two, I'm leaving you in charge of Lucario. Show him around, be nice and show gratitude to him, don't..."

"Sorry, we can't." Dr. Mario said as he and Dr. Hoshi headed down to their laboratory nearby, "Me and Harryhausen are too busy converting my Mega Vitamins into **Giga Vitamins**."

Master Hand slapped himself into the ceiling as he sighed and thought for a moment. He then snapped his fingers and turned to Lucario. "Better yet, why don't you fine yourself a good guide. It'll be much better off if you went with someone you trust."

Lucario sighed, folding his arms. "What if I don't like anyone?" He asked, giving Master Hand a suspicious look.

Master Hand continued sweating nervously. "Uhhhh..."

_**PPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ Peach managed to fart out a big one, and the smell was so powerful, everyone except Lucario, Master Hand, and both Dr. Mario and Dr. Hoshi (they already closed the door behind them and were already in their lab) was knocked out unconscious from smelling the powerful, stinky stench. Peach giggled, and she strolled back up to her room. Master Hand snapped his fingers to create an aura that cleared the stinky smell and cleared the air, much to the relief of all the unconscious Smashers.

After taking care of that, Master Hand turned around and faced Lucario, chuckling nervously. "That's Princess Peach for you. You have to mind her, for some very absurd reason, due to the fact that the author in charge of this fanfic likes to try his best to do things different than most writers of Super Smash Brothers, Peach really likes farting, even in the most crude places. She's not a dumb blonde, or anything, but I guess the reason she likes to fart so much is so that she can have a bad character trait about her."

Lucario scoffed, rolling his eyes as he headed into the kitchen to the right. "Whatever. I'm getting some grub."

Master Hand shrugged, and he snapped his fingers to make all of the Smashers and the others get back up to their feet, and they went their own ways from there. Meanwhile, Lucario was munching on a Hershey's chocolate bar he snatched from the top shelf of the refrigerator, sitting on the window stall on the west end of the kitchen. It was then that Yoshi and Mario approached him.

"Hmm?" Lucario muffled, looking up at Mario and Yoshi. He sighed and asked while munching on the Hershey's chocolate bar, "What do you two loser want?"

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head. "Well... me and Mario sorta were nervous about approaching you, at first, but then, while we were unconscious because Peach farted, we started to think that we should get to know you."

Mario nodded in agreement, grinning as he placed his right hand on Lucario's right shoulder. "Yeah-a! No point on-a trying to be-a enemies when you're-a going to be living-a here!"

Lucario sighed, getting up from the window stall as he placed his finished Hershey's chocolate bar into the garbage. He turned around to face Mario and Yoshi. "So what you're trying to say is, as long as I can fit in, there won't be a problem?"

Mario and Yoshi both nodded, smiling as they wrapped their arms around each other. Lucario blinked, and he sighed. He then left the kitchen, determined to try and fit in as much as possible.

When Lucario headed upstairs to see some of the Smashers, he glanced to his right to see Pikachu. He gasped, and ran over to Pikachu. "Pikachu, is that really you!?"

Pikachu looked up at Lucario, and gasped. "L-Lucario!? What are you doing here!?" The yellow, electrical mouse Pokemon asked in shock.

Lucario sighed, "Well... I've been forced to sit in a crate for four months, I had nothing to eat but coal from the cardboard boxes around me, I got a splinter on my tail..." He winced as he grabbed the splinter out of his tail and flung it away, "And the fact that everyone around here is crazy."

Pikachu smiled. "Well, just follow me, Lucario, and I'll make you feel right at home! Yee-haw!" He grabbed Lucario by the arm and rushed all the way down the hallway.

Lucario grunted as he was pulled, but he smirked, thinking to himself, "This won't be so bad. Maybe I'll get used to this lifestyle, after all..." Little did he expect that he would be sharing a room... with Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, and Captain Falcon, much to his dismay.

**THE END**

Yoshizilla: I feel so happy being the first in the Super Smash Brothers category of Fanfiction Net to include Lucario! It's highly evidential that he will be an unlock-able character, but for the fact that he will be in _Super Smash Brothers Brawl_ makes me happy enough to write this fanfic. I hope you all read and enjoy as Lucario is now part of the Super Smash Brothers fandom!


End file.
